


Our First Married Christmas

by ThePhoenix9



Category: otome voltage lovestruck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Originally written on my Tumblr





	Our First Married Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Tumblr

Our First Married Christmas  
A/N: Sorry that some of these are lame I’m trying to get them out on time but I’ve been sick and my brain is really foggy. So if I have some left over I’ll use them for New Years Eve if that’s cool with you guys. I do apologize though, I was really trying to get these out by Christmas time but the universe decided to work against me. Lena Luthor’s Christmas Special will be out later today though. I’ll get Iris and Kara’s out Wednesday. Lucy Lane, Rory Silva, Juliette Mendoza and Alex will be out either by Friday or the 31st. Thank you for your patience and have a lovely Christmas. Stay safe!

Medusa x Reader

 

“So, what tree should we pick out?” You ask your wife.

She’s reading in the kitchen as she cooks and making sure not to spill anything on the pages.

“Oh, what decorations should we use mine or yours,” you ask as continue to stir the noodles.

“We can buy whatever tree you pick and whichever decorations you want to use mine are simple and are just decoration. I don’t have fond memories of half of them. I’m sure you have quite a few family ornaments that you want to put up so we can pick through some of mine as extra decoration for the tree.”

“We should go tree shopping tomorrow,” you say as you try getting a noodle of the side of the pot.

Medusa nods smiling over at you,” and that is what we will do.”

The next day you and Medusa were at the Christmas tree lot looking for the perfect tree.

“Medusa it has to be a decent sized tree or else none of the decorations will fit on it,” you say looking at your wife. “This is our first Christmas together as a married couple I want it to be perfect.”

Medusa stares at a medium-sized tree that you notice to be the perfect size for Medusa’s living room. You inspect the shape and nod to yourself.

“This, this is the tree,” you say out loud.

Medusa looks at you. “It looks similar to the one we just passed, what makes this one unique?”

You eye it carefully one more time. “It has this feeling of nostalgia and that’s all I need to feel when trying to pick out a tree.”

Medusa nods before taking the tree and heading to the front to pay for it. The two of you had borrowed Alex’s car and place the tree on top.

“Do you mind if we stop by the store for decorations I want us to have a special decoration in honor of our first Christmas together,” you say as you get into the car.

Medusa shakes her head, “whatever you want to do we do.”

The drive is a bit long thanks to the traffic jam but you two manage to get to the store just an hour before it closes.

You two head into the back of the store where all the beautiful ornaments are. You begin eyeing the different ornaments you stop at one it looks like a dagger and Medusa winces when she sees what you’re looking at.

“Oh, no I was looking at this one,” you point to the desk ornament behind the dagger. “It’s symbolic of when we first met.” You look back at the dagger. “That’s symbolic of all the times you saved me from one of your sisters and of course your mother.”

Medusa looks at the two ornaments and lifts them both up. “Why not get them both for the nostalgia?”

You shrug,” do you think they’d look nice on the tree?”

“If they don’t we can always put them behind next year,” Medusa says with a shrug.

You nod and take them with you to the checkout line. After paying for the two items you and Medusa head home and unload your tree into the living room along with your other purchase.

You help her decorate the house before the two of you begin on the tree.

You both carry out two boxes full of Christmas ornaments.

The two of you spend at least three hours sorting through ornaments and putting them up before you all begin cooking dinner.

“Should we put up lights outside or is that too much,” you ask looking over at your wife.

“We’ll have to make sure I have enough lights to hang up,” Medusa says stirring the pot.

You nod,” I’ll make a mental note for us to do that later.”

The two of you put the food in the oven and head to one of the Christmas boxes and dig through it to find some more lights. You find a few more but it isn’t enough to put around the house so you decide to place them in Medusa’s garden.

“This’ll be our first Christmas as a married couple,” you say wrapping Medusa up in your arms.

“And we shall have many more Christmas to come,” she says with a smile kissing you on your lips.


End file.
